Save and Sound
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: cariño solo cierra los ojos, todo estará bien – dijo, pero ella sabia que no era asi, la luz de sus ojos se estaba apagando y solo podía abrazarlo porque no lo quería dejar ir. UA. Emmett x Rosalie


Los personajes y la saga Twilight pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La canción Save and sound es de Taylor Swift. La trama si es mia

Summary: cariño solo cierra los ojos, todo estará bien – dijo, pero ella sabia que no era asi, la luz de sus ojos se estaba apagando y solo podía abrazarlo porque no lo quería dejar ir. UA. Emmett x Rosalie

Sanos y Salvos

Salir de caza para calmar la sed y no matar a los humanos, eso era lo que estaba haciendo justo en este momento, no se porque Carlisle se empeña en que vayamos a la escuela, como si no supiéramos ya lo que nos van a "enseñar" , ¿cuantas veces he aprobado la preparatoria? Unas diez veces desde que me converti. A Edward (mi hermano para efectos prácticos y del corazón) nos molesta asistir a los intitutos con ese monton de chicos y chicas hormonales que no hacen mas que mirarnos y babear por nosotros , si a mi se me hace insoportable no me imagino el castigo que es para él al poder escuchar sus pensamientos.

Aspiro y siento la esencia de un oso, y comienzo a correr hacia alla, pero al llegarme paro en seco, un nuevo olor , mas apetecible y atrayente es lo que huelo, es un humano, puedo sentir su miedo por el latir desenfrenado de su corazón, me agazapo para atacar, y salto hacia mi presa, aunque me detengo cuando veo sus ojos, me traen recuerdos de mi humanidad, son tan parecidos a los ojos del bebe de la que fue mi mejor amiga, no puedo hacerlo, no a él y no puedo defraudar a Carlisle y Esme mis padres; asi que dejo de respirar y me acerco a el humano, pero el oso intenta pelear por la que era su presa, en cuestión de segundos me deshago del animal y me acerco al chico.

Estaba todo lleno de sangre, el brillo de sus ojos, se estaba perdiendo, veía como la vida se le iba, y yo no podía permitirlo, en un acto egoísta me pongo de pie sopesando la opción de llevarlo con mi padre.

**Recuerdo esas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, **cuando sus labios susurraron:

-Angel, no me dejes ir – y ya he tomado la decisión, lo cargo en mis brazos y comienzo a correr en dirección a la casa, lo aprieto un poco contra mi pecho porque se estremece por el aire frio. Recuerdo **Cuando le dije**

**- "nunca te dejaré ir", **resiste por favor, falta poco- llegamos a la casa** Cuando todas las sombras casi matan tu luz, **comenzando el atardecer ya Carlisle esta aquí, lo subo a mi habitación y lo coloco en mi cama. **Recuerdo que dijiste no me dejes aquí solo. **Le doy un leve apretón a tu mano y comienzo a llamar a mi padre , quien llega al primer llamado seguido por los otros.

- Rose, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Carlisle acercándose, se que por la mente de todos pasa lo peor, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, todos creen que yo lo he hecho, pero no es momento de explicaciones.

-Carlisle por favor conviértelo- digo con la voz ahogada por lagrimas que jamás saldrán, en esta fría existencia no podemos llorar. Carlisle y todos me miran estupefactos, de nosotros yo soy la que mas aversión tiene a esta "vida". –Por favor – y miro directo a sus ojos, se que él lo ha visto, ha visto mis sentimientos y solo asiente, Esme y Edward nos dan espacio y se retiran de la habitación.

Carlisle se acerca al cuello del chico y lo muerde, se separa y limpia sus labios, al momento comienza a convulsionarse el cuerpo del humano y comienza a gritar, recuerdo como fueron esos días para mi, **Pero todo está muerto y enterrado en el pasado esta noche, **tengo que ser fuerte por él, tomo su mano entre las mias y me acerco a su oído.

**- Sólo cierra los ojos, El sol se esta poniendo Vas a estar bien – **y el chico me hace caso, cierra sus ojos y los apreta, se que siente arder su cuerpo, todo lo que puedo hacer es acariciar su mano y su rostro. Carlisle sale de la habitación y me indica que lo siga.

-Hija que fue exactamente lo que paso? – va directo al grano, sin rodeos, pero sin abandonar su tono paternal, le cuento toda la historia y Carlisle me escucha pacientemente y se que los otros también, él fue quien me salvo en ese oscuro callejón donde fui abandonada a mi suerte, me convirtió y comenzó a ocupar el lugar de mi padre con su sabiduría y paciencia infinita. Esme con su bondad y cariño se convirtió en mi madre, y aunque al principio Edward fue duro conmigo termino siendo mi hermano del corazón.

Han pasado ya los tres días, de los cuales solo me separe un momento para hablar con mi padre de cómo encontré a Emmett, descubrimos que asi se llamaba por el reporte de desaparecido que habían hecho de él. Sus parpados comienzan a abrirse, se asusta al no reconocer el lugar, se agazapa para atacar y un gruñido sale de su garganta. Levanto mis manos en son de paz, pero ya Edward y Carlisle están al frente protegiéndonos a Esme y a mi ; pero se que Emmett no me hara daño y doy un paso al frente.

**Nadie puede hacerte daño. – **digo suavemente y extiendo mi mano, él me mira primero con desconfianza, pero luego la toma – se que todo es confuso, pero primero tienes que alimentarte, yo te enseñare como – miro a mi familia y solo asienten. Salimos rumbo al bosque.Calmamos la sed juntos, pues yo aun no había ido a cazar después de encontrarlo. Estamos sentados cerca de un arrollo, los rayos del sol iluminan todo, me levanto y extiendo mi mano.

**- Ven, luz de la mañana- **señalo todo**, **se acerca a mi rápidamente haciéndonos caer al agua y rio como hace mucho no lo hacia – tendras que practicar la lentitud, los humanos no se mueven tan rápido-

-Angel, eres un angel – dices, suavemente acaricias mi rostro y cierro los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-No, no soy un angel, soy todo lo contrario- frunzo el ceño – soy un demonio y por egoísta te condene a ti también – comienzo a salir del agua – soy una vampira, un ser devorador de vidas, un chupasangre.

Si fueses un demonio, no me habrias salvado- dices muy seguro siguiéndome

Pues no lo hice por los motivos que piensas- y con esas ultimas palabras regresamos a casa.

Han pasado los días y me mantego alejada de Emmett, él es muy atento con todos, ayuda a Esme con sus remodelaciones de la casa, juega con Edward de vez en cuando, escucha atentamente a Carlisle cuando este le explica nuestro estilo de vida, nuestras leyes y costumbres; al principio trato de acercarse a mi pero lo aleje, me comporto fría y distante con todos, he vuelto a ser la Reina del Hielo y Vanidosa que era cuando fui humana, se que mi actitud es insoportable para todos, porque para mi también lo es, pero no quiero oir los reclamos que él tendrá para mi por haberlo condenado a esto.

El tiempo ha pasado y ya la navidad se acerca, Esme se ha esforzado a decorar la casa, con motivos de la época, con ayuda de Edward y Emmett.

Nochebuena llega y como costumbre Carlisle nos reúne a todos para que nos entreguemos nuestros obsequios, la primera en recibirlos es mama por parte de papa ha recibido una isla completa con su nombre, Edward le ha compuesto una canción especial para ella, Emmett le ha comprado un hermoso relicario; Carlisle es el siguiente en recibir sus regalos Esme le ha obsequiado una pintura de colección, Edward un paquete de libros de medicina y él le ha dado un nuevo juego de ajedrez. El Siguiente turno es de Edward quien recibe una colección completa de partituras antiguas por parte de nuestros padres y de Emmett una colección de libros.

Ahora es a Emmett quien recibe los regalos, los primeros en darle su obsequio son Esme y Carlisle.

-Se que ya llevas poco tiempo con nosotros, pero ya te consideramos como nuestro hijo. Bienvenido a la familia – le extiende una pequeña caja de donde Emmett saca la muñequera con el escudo de la familia, él la recibe con mucha alegria y es todo lo que puedo aguantar, me levanto rápidamente y tiro todo lo que esta a mi alrededor , salgo corriendo a mi habitación y tiro también la puerta, haciendo que las paredes crujan por la fuerza, se que Esme me regañara por eso, me recuesto en la puerta y me deslizo hacia el piso dejando salir sollozos ahogados, me siento como la peor hipócrita del mundo como pude hacerle esto a alguien, odiando lo que somos.

Escucho pasos lentos en el pasillo, que se detienen en mi puerta, tocan suavemente, pensando que es Esme abro para disculparme con ella, pero me sorprendo al verlo a él alli, intento cerrar la puerta pero el la detiene y se cuela a mi habitación.

-todos están preocupados por ti- dice, sentándose en la cama y dejando a un lado unos regalos – han querido venir todos a hablar contigo, pero Edward ha dicho que solo me escucharías a mi-

_ME LAS PAGARAS EDWARD SE QUE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO METICHE- _grito en mi mente y escucho su sonrisilla en el piso de abajo – no tengo nada que hablar contigo – lo miro fríamente, pero el solo sonríe y palmea la cama a su lado.

Ven siéntate, es navidad deja de ser tan amargada, estos son tus obsequios – señala los paquetes a su lado.

Los abro uno a uno, me han obsequiado un perfume nuevo y unos pendientes de oro. Al abrir la tercera cajita encuentro una bella cadena, de oro con un pequeño angelito de cristal, el cual acaricio con ternura.

-Ese es de mi parte, porque tu fuiste el angel que me salvo, me diste mas de lo que fuese podido pedir o tener, me diste una nueva vida , que si fuese sido por aquel oso no la cuento luego –dice en broma haciéndome medio sonreir- y me diste una familia a la cual pertenecer dice tocando levemente el logo de los Cullen.

Solo te salve por egoísta, no sabia quien eras o como eras, pero cuando te vi alli herido solo pensé en que no podía dejarte alli, esta existencia no se la deseo a nadie –susurro – supongo que nadie te ha contado mi pasado ¿cierto? –

No lo dejo responder y comienzo a contarle mi vida como humana, la manera en que era con todo y todos, como fui acogida por los Cullen luego de mi transformacion para luego ser una de ellos, le conte mis miedos y temores, mis frustraciones de no poder ser normal y la peor parte de todas, aquella que revela lo poco que soy y el mounstro que llevo dentro como fui abusada y dejada a mi suerte en ese sucio y oscuro callejón, la forma en que me vengue de Royce y todos sus amigos.

Emmett escucho todo en silencio, los sollozos ahogaban mi garganta sabia que después de esto se terminaría de alejar de mi, pero de un momento a otro me sentí atrapada en sus brazos, me sento en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

**-Sólo cierra los ojos, vas a estar bien, Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos- **susurro aquellas palabras que yo misma le había dicho en sus días de transformación** – esta existencia no es tan vacia si tienes alguien con quien compartirla – **dijo subiendo mi mentón, me guiño un ojo y me beso dulcemente.

Desde esa nochebuena, mi existencia cambio porque Emmett le da color y calor a mis días, porque juntos estaremos Sanos y Salvos.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

_**Hola aca estoy de nuevo con otro One Shot**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y si es asi por favor háganmelo saber con un review y si no les gusto también…**_

_**Barbie Hale Black**_

_"Hay que dejar la vanidad a los que no tienen otra cosa que exhibir"_

Honoré de Balzac.


End file.
